Good Company
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: This is my ending to right after Sora and Riku returns to Destiny Island. SoraXKairi


Good Company

By: MatrixTaylor

Type: Romance

Rated: K

From: Kingdom Hearts

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is something I thought of while listening to tis song on my MP3 player. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: KH don't belong to me, but to their rightful owner & distributors. Good Company belongs to Oliver & Company.

Kairi sat alone on the dock of the harbor on Destiny Island thinking back on she, Sora and Riku's adventure two years earlier. She thought about the night that the darkness and the Nobodies coming to the island. The plans she and her friends made, as well as the raft to leave the island in order to search for other worlds. Kairi remembers the darkness and how alone she felt when Sora left to find Riku who was alone she felt when Sora left to find Riku who was locked in Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi and Sora was together now. Sora told her of his adventures after the darkness and after he left to find Riku. Kairi listened intently, glad to especially have him back by her side. She even laughed. They often held hands and kissed. Sora always made her feel special and he loved her just like she loved him. Even when they were apart, Sora never forgot her just like she always kept him in her memories and heart.

Kairi closed her eyes and smiles as she thought of Sora. The gentle breeze from the ocean as night began to fall and the sun began to rise blew her strawberry blonde hair. She pressed a hand to her heart as she thought of Sora. Kairi knew that no matter what, no one would ever be able to truly part her and Sora. She refuse to let anyone part them again. Sora will always be hers.

Sora's POV

Unable to sleep, Sora walked along the beach thinking about all that happened and how happy, no matter how great the adventure, to be back with his friends on Destiny Island. He was happiest of all to see and finally be with Kairi. He hope to never part from her again. Wherever he goes, she will always be with him.

Sora grinned as he noticed his girlfriend sitting alone the dock alone seeming to be lost in thought. The brunet grinned realizing how easy it was to simply sneak up on her without her knowing and surprise her. Though immature, the look on her face would be priceless. But as Sora neared the dock to surprise her, he noted how happy Kairi seemed and the smile on her face which told him that she was thinking of him. That and the fact that she had her hand pressed to her chest near her heart. He could not help but also smile.

"You and me together we'll be. Forever you'll see. We two can be good company. You and me," Kairi sung to herself.

"Yes, together we two. Together that's you. Forever with me. We'll always be good company you and me. Yes together we'll be." Sora sung surprising Kairi out her thoughts.

Kairi's attention turned to Sora as he sat down right beside her. He took her hand and entwined him in his own until they were holding hands. Kairi sighed in contentment, causing Sora to smile more.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either huh?" Kairi says, looking into his blue eyes.

Sora shook his head and then turn back to the rising sun out beyond the horizon and ocean.

"I was just thinking about everything that happened you know? How everyone is doing? And if...maybe I'll see them again." Sora says, sneaking a sideways peek at his girlfriend.

"I think we will...someday...." Kairi says.

Sora turned to her and noted the strawberry blonde haired young woman still smiled at him and tilted her head thoughtfully, his heart skipping a beat. Her eyes blue eyes filled with as much love for him as much as his was for her. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"I really am the luckiest guy in the world," Sora says aloud.

Kairi blushed and says, "And I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Now it was Sora's turn to blush. Kairi scoots closer and rests her head against his shoulder. However, Kairi was again surprised when Sora shifted so now that he now had his arms around her and her head rested against his chest so that she can now hear the beating of his heart. The same heart she always knew she shared with him. They have definitely come a long way. But, it was well worth the wait and Paopu fruit.

"You and me together we'll be. Forever you'll see. We'll always be good company. You and me. Just wait and see," Kairi sung.

Sora looked down at her with the same expression of awe and love in his face and eyes. He was indeed happy to finally be back despite the adventure and many friends. He can still feel their hearts beat as one. They continued watching the sunrise as day approaching one heart, one soul, together...


End file.
